Adrift
by Evelos
Summary: Vast, nearly boundless in scale. It's far too easy to be forgotten beneath those murky depths, carried away by the abyss. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_One year, if my count is correct. One year of survival, exertion, and solitude._

_Solitude._

_I fear that I have gone mad; a sane mind doesn't see constant illusions, mirages that could only be a work of fantasy. But could it be real? I've seen the impossible challenged, ripped away by sheer force of will... My own existence can attest to that._

_I'm not certain anymore. This is my last letter to you. _

_While I doubt that it will ever be found, should someone discover my shelter, please deliver these letters to my sister, Serah Farron, resident of Bodhum. You need only look for pink hair, and a smile that can keep one alive even in the darkest of times._

_I leave for the shore, now. _

_Farewell._

* * *

The ship rocked upon the waves, and a steady wind swept over the deck, ruffling the hair of one Lightning Farron. She stood beside the railing, her eyes fixed on the horizon. Reaching into her jacket, a royal blue uniform, she retrieved a small spyglass from her pocket.

"See anythin' interesting?"

Lightning kept still as she gazed out at the ocean. "Nothing in particular." She tucked the spyglass away, turning to address the sailor. "You shouldn't be loitering, they'll surely punish you for it."

The man shrugged, and he halfheartedly pushed a mop across the deck. "Well, why're _you _just standin' around?"

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "I'm not."

"Wat'cha doin', then?"

Lightning looked back over the railing, and she took a deep breath. "Keeping watch."

The sailor paused, his eyes widening. "You don't reckon we'll run into trouble _this_ soon, do you?" He glanced over at the ocean. "We aren't even carryin' anything, yet..."

Lightning raised a single eyebrow. "It's curious why they're paying me, then..." She walked off, leaving the sailor to his work.

* * *

Lightning lay upon her bunk, a small book held above her head. The only source of light available to her was a tiny candle, which flickered away into the night.

Her eyes half-lidded, Lightning set the book down upon her chest, and she exhaled, long and slow. She closed her eyes, relaxing into the gentle sway of the ship, the waves rocking the vessel back and forth.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and Lightning opened her eyes.

The candlelight quivered, wax dripping down from the flame to rest upon the metal base. Lightning gazed into the fire, before relaxing slightly.

The sound of a distant bell chimed down from the deck, and Lightning tensed, racing to her feet. She reached out, but she quickly tumbled to the floor in a daze as an explosion rocked the cabin. Saltwater sprayed into the room, a gaping hole torn straight through the wood, smoldering until the waves rose, quelling the fire.

Lightning sputtered, and she stood up to scramble through her belongings, letting out a snarl when another round of cannon-fire sounded in the distance. She loaded her pistol with haste, before racing out into the hallway, soon finding herself upon the deck once more.

The crew moved around her in a blur, and Lightning struggled to simply stay upright in the throng. She began to push her way through, but the crowd stilled when a deep, groaning series of cracks echoed up from the hull, and Lightning's blood ran cold.

An odd sensation, the quiet realization of falling; her lungs burned as Lightning struggled to orient herself. She could see nothing but pitch darkness, her body twitching against a numbing wave of tingles that crept forcefully into her limbs, before she finally knew.

Lightning's eyes flew open as she let out a gasp, releasing a burst of air which bubbled up from her lips. She could see nothing but ocean; immediately the turbid, vile seawater poured into her mouth, rushing down her throat.

A section of the hull suddenly slammed into her back, forcing the last bits of breath from her lungs, which trickled away to the surface. Lightning reached out, gazing up at the tiny, burning light, the ship falling to pieces far above. Her eyes drifted out of focus, life bleeding from her limbs as she fell limp, her arms spread as she sunk.

Sleek, streamlined movement flit past the corner of her vision, but Lightning kept still, fading away.

Her gaze met with that of another; she stared up at the irises, a deep green, vast as the sea. Something stirred beneath her chest, but Lightning could barely move, and her eyes fell shut.

* * *

She woke with a groan, her lungs heavy with seawater. Lightning coughed out a mouthful of liquid, breathing in shallow bursts, before she rolled over to face the sky. Her eyes narrowed after a long moment of silence, and she sat up with a jolt to gaze around at the churning ocean, as well as the section of wooden planks that she now sat upon. Lightning looked out at the sea, and she found that her resting place was the largest bit of flotsam; only individual planks floated beside her, and the ship was nowhere to be seen.

Lightning tried to stand, but her back cried out in protest. Hissing under her breath, she inched her way to the edge of the makeshift raft, crawling on her knees. She leaned over to inspect the wood; the planks were very watertight, curving up in an arc. Lightning gazed around at the opposite side, and she concluded that the flotsam must have belonged to part of the hull at one point. She sighed, squinting out at the horizon, before her eyes winded.

A tiny speck of land lay off in the distance, barely visible over the swell of the waves. Lightning stood, wincing in pain as she walked back to the opposite edge. She leaned her weight against the crashing ocean, attempting to steer the craft towards her destination. A plank of wood bobbed up and down in the water, and she hauled it up to paddle against the roiling sea.

* * *

The sun rose high above the island; hours had passed by the time Lightning had collapsed against the beach, a burning pain seeping through every inch of her body. She struggled to her feet to trudge up the shore with weighted limbs, but her foot caught on something, and she fell forward. Lightning landed face first in the sand, before pulling her head back with a hiss. Narrowing her eyes, she searched for the culprit, but Lightning froze upon finding it.

A sea turtle blinked once, its soft, dewy eyes gazing up her. Lighting exhaled, and all was silent for a moment, save the distant cry of gulls. She reached out to grab the turtle by its flippers, whispering an apology as she carried it off down the beach.

Lightning paused before a vast, lofty forest, and she sat down upon a fallen palm tree. Her stomach whined, and she looked down at the turtle, still held against her chest. Lightning reached for her jacket pocket to pull out a sleek, folded knife. She flipped out the blade, gazing down at the inscription, before tightening it in her grasp. She set the turtle down on its back, and raised her knife.

* * *

Lightning carried the twin pieces of shell in her arms as she walked through the forest, gazing up at the trees. She carefully navigated the terrain with the sound of birdsong in her ears, granting a certain levity to the situation. Lightning paused beside a rock formation, and she began to walk alongside it, searching the cliff face for any indication of caves or shelter. She soon came to a halt beside a sheer drop, and Lightning knelt down to find that the crag broke off into an overhang, which sheltered a small area below, looking out over the beach.

The sun had already started to set as Lightning made her way down, still clutching the shell while maneuvering her way over the rocks. Her feet touched down upon a layer of moss, and she walked slowly along the stone surface, careful not to slip as she made her way beneath the overhang. Lightning set down the turtle shell, before sitting down on the sand as well. She leaned back on the rock to rest, her breath heavy.

* * *

The moon rose high above the island, illuminating the night. Lightning slowly opened her eyes, before letting out a sigh. She looked down at herself, grimacing at the way her clothes clung to her body, still drenched with seawater. Lightning stripped off her jacket and retrieved her knife, but she frowned upon touching her other pocket; her spyglass was nowhere to be found.

Lightning took a deep breath, and she exhaled. She looked out at the beach; the waves lapped at the shore, the ocean black beneath the starry sky. Lightning folded up her jacket, placing it beside the turtle shell, before stepping out from her shelter.

She walked down to the beach, tilting her head to gaze up at the forest, the sound of insects chirping away from within. Lightning crept into the trees, her eyes narrowed as she navigated over the twisting roots. She lowered herself, crawling forward to pause beside a clearing, the echo of rushing water in her ears. Lightning took a tentative step forward, soon walking over to lean down at the river's edge. She cupped her hands beneath the surface, raising them to drink deeply, a bit of water trickling down her face. Lightning drank her fill, before swishing around a mouthful of water to wash out the taste of salt, while scrubbing it from her chin and lips as well.

A twig snapped in the distance, and Lightning tensed, slowly reaching for her knife. She turned around to scan the forest floor; a pair of brown eyes gazed out at her from the darkness, a wrinkled snout twitching beneath. Lightning took one look at the set of wicked, curling tusks, before she quietly backed away, allowing the boar to shuffle over to the water's edge.

Lightning walked between the trees in silence, and she glanced over her shoulder to make sure that the boar was still drinking. She let out a sigh of relief, making her way back to the beach.

* * *

The sun peeked out over the horizon, the waves rolling gently against the shore. Lightning stirred, the brightness rousing her from a deep slumber as she rose to a sitting position. She brushed away the sand from her face, shaking it out from her hair, before she leaned back with a sigh. Lightning looked over at her undershirt, a simple layer of cloth which buttoned up to her chest. She scowled down at a tear in her pants; the fabric around her knee was beginning to fray apart, her skin revealed beneath.

Lightning stood, bracing an arm on the rock as she made her way down the wall, soon stepping out upon the beach. She looked out over the sand, her boots squeaking slightly as she walked. Lightning paused, and she sat down to shake the water out from her boots, wrinkling her nose at the scent of brine. She pulled her boots back on, but she grimaced at the soggy feeling upon attempting to walk with them once more. Lightning began to strip off her socks as well, the fabric still drenched from the sea. She carried them back to her shelter, laying the fabric upon a flat rock, with her boots beside them.

Her bare feet were soon covered in sand, but Lightning made her way down the beach, following along the treeline with her knife in hand. She glanced up at the forest, pausing when she spotted a patch of reeds, which grew along the grass. Lightning walked up to the grass, she and knelt down to test the strength of the stalk; a flicker of a smile crossed her lips. She began to saw through several reeds, and she soon carried an armful back to her shelter, laying the entire bundle upon the sand.

* * *

Lightning stepped cautiously along the rocks; the surface was extremely slippery, and water trickled down each crevice with the crashing waves. She balanced along the edge, her arm held aloft in a lithe, powerful pose, a sharpened reed gripped in her hand. Lightning gazed down at the water in complete silence; her eyes tracked a scaly form that moved gracefully beneath the surface. She took a deep breath, before bringing her arm down in a swift, whistling thrust.

Lightning exhaled as she shakily raised her spear above the surface, and her eyes widened at the fish which wriggled upon it. She quickly pulled out her knife, sliding the blade up and through the base of its head, before the creature fell still.

A tiny smile graced her lips as she scaled and gutted the fish, soon biting down with only a slight grimace. Lightning wrinkled her nose at the smell, but she continued to pull back mouthfuls of flesh, swallowing them before she could even think of gagging.

Something moved off in the distance, a slight glimmer upon the rolling waves. Lightning paused to gaze out at the ocean. She narrowed her eyes, but nearly a minute passed without incident, so she returned to eating the fish.

* * *

The sun began to sink past the treeline as Lightning sat out upon the beach, her clothes finally dry after an entire day of warmth. A gentle breeze ruffled her hair, and she exhaled, resting her head in her hands. Her fingers threaded through pink locks, running along her scalp to massage her skin. Lightning shivered, the wind growing cold against her arms, so she stood up, and made her way back beneath the overhang.


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning tilted her head back as she walked through the forest, the sun rising high above the treeline. The branches parted enough to reveal the sky, and she watched as the clouds rolled by, carried by a strong wind. Lightning looked down upon hearing the distant sound of water, and she continued on into the forest.

The wind blew a bit of her hair around as she knelt beside the river, intent on examining the rocks upon the shore. Lightning picked up one of the stones to inspect it, before carefully running a finger over the edges. Sitting back, Lightning took out her knife, and inhaled, before striking the stone against it. A series of sparks flew into the river, and a tiny smile crept over her face. She pocketed the flint alongside her knife, walking off to gather a bit of dead grass from the forest floor, along with as many twigs as she could find. Lightning pulled out part of her shirt to hold them, adding larger sticks as she went along, until she could carry no more.

As Lightning made her way to the beach, a gust of wind kicked up the sand beneath her feet, and she narrowed her eyes at the approaching clouds. She hurried to her shelter to set down the twigs, before walking further beneath the overhang to dig at the sand, clearing a small pit into the ground. Lightning picked up the rounder half of the turtle shell and walked out upon the beach. She made her way back up to the forest to shovel the shell full of dirt, before carrying it back down to the overhang. Lightning poured the dirt into the hole she had made, patting it down against the sand.

She arranged a handful of twigs in a triangle formation, carefully laying them upon each other. Lightning reached into her pocket for the flint, and she struck it against her knife. Catching the spark within a bundle of grass, Lightning held the tiny ember above the dirt, and gently exhaled upon it. The spark caught, igniting the grass into flame as the blades curled up within the heat. Lightning pushed the grass beneath the twigs, and soon, a flickering light soon illuminated the roof of the overhang. She couldn't help but laugh under her breath.

* * *

The clouds churned in a gray, foreboding mass, and Lightning frowned at the sky, before making her way down to the beach. She quickly reached the shore and stepped out along the rocks, her spear in hand. Out of the corner of her eye, Lightning couldn't help but watch the deeper areas of the ocean, searching for any glimpse of movement. Her stomach protested after a while, and she tore her gaze away, focusing on the shallows. Lightning watched the surface, and waited for one of the fish to venture close enough. She readied her spear, but something caught her eye. Lightning kept the reed in hand as she turned, and carefully inched her way further out upon the rocks, before freezing in place.

A large, colorful fish lay upon one of the stones, teeth marks littering the scales. Lightning knelt down a short distance away from it, and gazed around at the ocean, but she could see nothing to indicate any predators. Rising to her feet, Lightning walked back to the shallows, and readied her spear once more. She watched the tiny fish swim about the area, drawing closer with every passing second, before the school suddenly darted away. Lightning hissed under her breath, but the sound caught in her throat.

The colorful fish lay almost directly beside her, propped up on its belly. Lightning stood frozen, her eyes rapidly scanning the water, but she could see nothing amiss. Kneeling down, she examined the fish once more, narrowing her eyes at the injuries. The shape and distance of the tooth marks made her hair stand on end, and Lightning stood up, backing away from the ocean. She soon made her way down the beach, her arms shaking ever so slightly. Lightning couldn't help but let out a short breath, and her mind raced in an attempt to rationalize such an occurrence.

Shaking her head as she walked up into the trees, Lightning took deep breaths while making her way along the forest floor. Her stomach whined, and she paused beside a patch of tree trunks. Vibrant, yellow fruit grew within the branches, but they dangled far out of her reach. Lightning glanced down at her spear, before gazing back at the fruit. She wound back her arm, taking aim at the branches, and released her spear in a whistling throw. The reed arced up, slicing through part of the fruit, before it fell back to the ground.

Lightning hissed under her breath as she walked over to retrieve her weapon, but a moment later something dropped to the ground behind her. Lightning turned around, and she let out a tiny breath upon spotting the same fruit. She picked it up and bit into the flesh; the taste was somewhat sour, but still very sweet. Upon finishing, Lightning tossed the pit to the forest floor, and made her way back to shelter.

The sky had darkened by the time she walked beneath the overhang, the fire already growing dim. Lightning placed more branches upon the patch of dirt, and she lay down beside the warmth to rest. Her eyelids began to droop, and the sound of rain soon lulled her into a dozing state, her fingers twitching at a quiet peal of thunder in the distance.

Lightning's mind drifted away, carried off by the previous sensation of being submersed, of floating beneath the waves. She thought back to the incident, focusing on the sudden realization that by all likelihood she was going to die, to be forgotten within the depths of the ocean.

Lightning clenched her fists and let out a sharp breath. She pulled out her knife, before gazing up at the inscription.

_Stay sharp! -Serah_

Lightning bit back a tiny laugh, shaking her head at the pun. She flipped open the knife and watched as the fire reflected upon the steel, flickering before her eyes. Lightning slowly closed the blade, before her arm fell back with a soft thud, the handle still gripped in her fingers.

* * *

Lightning woke to the sound of rain, which gently pattered upon the sand. She sat up, frowning at the chill in the air, the fire having long burnt out. Lightning shook her head while folding back her knife, and she reached for her spear. She walked out upon the beach, before making her way up to the forest.

The rain dampened her hair as she crept along the tree roots, her bare feet silent against the moss. Lightning paused, gazing out at a small creature that shuffled along the forest floor. She readied her spear, before launching it forward.

The frantic rustle of feathers soon beat upon the ground, a strangled squawk echoing through the trees. Lightning made her way forward, pulling out her knife to quickly finish her quarry. She picked up a fallen feather, watching as blood trickled down from the quill. Lightning examined the pattern along the vane, before tucking the feather away in her pocket. She scooped the bird into her arms, intent on carrying it back down to the beach, but she paused after a moment.

An odd tree stood before her; the bark peeling away to hang down from the trunk. Lightning reached out to tug at it, and the material easily tore away into her hand. She gathered several strips, before walking down to the beach, and into her shelter.

Lightning made quick work of starting another fire, shivering slightly in her damp clothing. She began to pluck away the feathers from the bird, before spearing the carcass upon one of her reeds, and positioning it above the flame. Lightning sat back for a moment, idly spinning one of the feathers between her fingers. She looked down at the sheets of bark, which still lay upon her lap. Lightning maneuvered the feather to gently push the quill down, and drew a line of blood upon the paper-like material.

* * *

The sun began to rise, colorful pastels streaking the horizon, as well as the ocean below.

Lightning walked up beneath the overhang to sit down beside the fire, a small, furry creature hanging limp from her hand. She flipped open her knife, and cut a shallow line into the animal's skin, before reaching for one of the feathers, as well as a sheet of bark. Lightning dipped the quill into the blood, and she began to write.

_It's been a week, by my count._

_I've kept the fire alight for three straight days now, and my supply of fuel is still going strong. It's fortunate that I have easy access to the forest, as well as the river. I believe that my back has somewhat healed; I no longer feel as much pain upon stretching out my arms, or standing._

_I have seen no one else, survivors or otherwise, despite watching the shore with each passing day. I believe that they all must have perished when we were attacked. I still don't understand why this happened; our attackers were obviously not after the cargo holds, empty as they may be... Why then, were we targeted? I suppose that I may never know, and it's probably for the better; I doubt I could hold off an attacker in this state. I lost hold of my pistol in the ocean, but I still carry the knife that you gave me._

_Thank you, Serah. It's kept me alive this past week, and I expect to be using it for as long as I remain here._

Lightning looked up from the sheet of bark, before carefully rolling it into a tube, and placing it within an indent in the rock wall, along with the feather. She looked down at the bloodied creature, which still lay upon the sand, and she opened her knife to fully skin it. Lightning soon walked out from the shelter to place the pelt and tendons down upon a flat rock, leaving them in the sun to dry. She walked back inside to begin work of gutting the animal, wrinkling her nose at the scent. Lightning briefly wondered what species it was while she removed the bones, placing them in a pile beside her.

Aside from encountering the boar at the river, Lightning had not seen anything larger than a domestic goat during her stay, something she was quite thankful for. She placed the carcass down upon the flatter of her two turtle shells, and she began cut the meat into thin strips, before skewering them upon a reed. Lightning held it before the fire, and she watched in silence as the meat began to brown.

She ate quickly, standing up once more to walk out upon the beach. Lightning made her way down the shore to gaze out at the ocean, a calm breeze streaming through her hair.

A crab scuttled along the sand, and she paused to watch as it crawled upon the rocks. It balanced itself beside the water, carefully walking along the edge. Lightning spotted a flicker of movement beneath the surface, and she held stark still, her eyes wide.

Something faster than she could track shot out from the ocean, and the crab was gone.

Lightning stood frozen for a moment, before walking away. She attempted to control her breathing; her heart racing with every step.

* * *

_One week, three days._

_I believe that I am hallucinating; I fear that the trauma must have caused it. I've been trying to rest more often, and keep myself hydrated. _

_Today I plan to set up some sort of signal fire. Should I spot a passing vessel, I hope to be able to convince them to allow me passage back to the mainland, and make my way home._

_Our ship was not following a recognized trade route; I assume that our captain decided to cut corners and venture off into the unknown... He now rests at the bottom of the sea. A lesson to be learned in favor of patience._

_Serah, I hope that you are well. There most likely hasn't been any word of our disappearance; I doubt our attackers were rushing to report what happened. I wish there was some way to speak to you, to let you know that I still live. I suppose I'll have to tell you myself, should I escape._

Lightning exhaled, before rolling up the sheet of bark to place it beside the first. She rose to her feet, soon making her way down to the beach, and up into the trees.

As she walked along the forest floor, Lightning gathered an armful of branches and small logs, and she carried them back down to the overhang. She arranged the sticks in a square, layered pattern, before walking out to the flat rock beside the shelter. The tendons had long since dried in the sun, and Lightning used a smaller rock to pound them out, tearing the strips apart to collect a fine, white sinew. She began to gently chew on one of the strands as she walked back beneath the overhang. Lightning sat down to tie off the intersections of the branches with the softened sinew, which held the contraption in place. She began to chew on another strand while waiting for the first to dry beneath her fingers.

Within an hour, Lightning had six box-shaped wooden devices, and she set them in a pile beside her fuel supply.

* * *

_One week, five days._

_I haven't gone down to the water since last I wrote. In the back of my head, I know that my caution is somewhat unnecessary, but I can't bring myself to take that risk. If there is something out there, I would rather not encounter it._

_In other, more hopeful news, I now have a supply of portable fire starters, each ready to be ignited should I spot a passing vessel. Upon testing one of them with some tinder and leaves, the smoke plumed out over the shore, carried by the wind. I hope that it will be visible from a distance._

_I still haven't seen any other ships, however. I find myself without opinion on the current events, as my pay was already delivered to our home upon my departure. While many lives were lost in the attack, I made no bonds, nor any meaningful acquaintances over the first few months of our voyage. That's not to say that I feel their lives were meaningless, but I don't mourn them. I suppose that isn't very surprising, I'm not one to mourn in general._

Lightning looked up from the paper, her eyes half-lidded. She took a deep breath, before continuing.

_Serah, I doubt that these letters will ever make it to you, unless it is myself who carries them. According to our position the day before the attack, this place is undiscovered. There are no nearby continents that it could be attached to, so I assume that I'm on an island._

_Tomorrow, I begin exploration. I have a decent supply of food to carry with me, and I plan to make some headway into the forest._

_This may be the last letter I write, and the same goes for any future texts. I know that I don't often say it, but I love you._

_Stay sharp, Serah._

Lightning exhaled, and she turned to gaze out at the ocean. The water lulled against the shore, the waves a deep indigo in the low, evening light. A flock of seagulls called out in the distance, and Lightning stood up, walking to the edge of her shelter. She looked over at the sea as her eyes drooped shut, before she lay down in the sand.


	3. Chapter 3

The grass swayed in the wind as Lightning made her way up the mountainside, her eyes narrowed in concentration. She turned to look at the path she had followed, a winding, uneven trail which eventually led back down to the forest. Lightning stopped for a moment to wipe the sweat from her brow, panting slightly. She glanced over at the edge of the crag, and shook her head at the dizzying height.

The horizon lay far off in the distance, the ocean somewhat calm under the rising sun. Lightning gazed out at the water, before reaching into her pocket to retrieve a bit of dried meat. Biting down, she grimaced slightly at the taste, but she steeled herself, continuing to eat.

Lightning kept walking while she ate, her spear in hand as she continued to trek up the mountain. The trail narrowed slightly, and Lightning was careful to balance herself while making her way forward, until she exhaled, relaxing upon reaching a wider section of the path. She paused to gaze up at the clouds, a gentle, fluffy white in the afternoon breeze. Lightning took a deep breath, before she continued on.

A thicket lay before her, and she set to wiggling past, mumbling under her breath. Lightning began to push her way through the brambles, but her shirt snagged on a certain branch, and she pulled back with a hiss. A shallow cut lay along her stomach, the cloth torn as well. She sighed, and held her shirt against the wound to apply pressure. Lightning continued to walk forward, until she spotted a pair of yellow eyes within the thicket.

Readying her spear, Lightning lowered her stance, her arms shaking slightly. The eyes blinked, and a melanistic leopard slunk out from the bushes, slowly circling her. The great cat padded softly against the ground, never taking its eyes off Lightning's form, even when she called out a sharp warning.

Lightning began to back away, but the leopard had different ideas. Claws extended, it rushed forward in a silent jump, suspended in midair for a split second.

Lightning exhaled, raising her spear.

A flock of birds fled the mountainside, and a ragged cry echoed out over the valley.

* * *

_Two weeks, three days._

_I write this letter with the aid of a predator, one who has drawn my own blood, as well. I'm honestly surprised that I made it back in one piece... At least I have a pelt to keep warm with, now._

Lightning looked up from the bark, glancing at the black coat of fur that now surrounded her body, loosely tied around her neck with a bit of sinew.

_A single stab to the lungs slowed it down, long enough for me to pull out my knife and finish it off. I struck it in the eye, deep enough to puncture the brain. _

_Have you ever seen a creature die, Serah? By all rights I shouldn't care, it attacked me without provocation, but even when I was defending myself, I didn't want to see it die._

_You asked me once, what it was like to kill... Long after I'd returned from the army._

Lightning took a deep breath.

_I can't say that that killing has saddened me, at least, not this case in particular. I feel numb, more so than I ever was at war. I've stared death in the eye, felt its embrace more times than I can count... And yet, I hardly fear for myself. At the beach, I was shocked to feel such an intense fear, after going so long without. There's something unnatural in those waters, inhuman._

_Serah, your sister is a killer. I want you to promise me that you will never face a situation like that, unless it is absolutely necessary. Taking a life kills a part of yourself, too._

_I feel the need to say this, something that I never thought I would... But even so, you have my blessing to marry that lunkhead, Snow. I spoke to him, mere moments before I left, and he swore to me that he would look after you, no matter what. If you ever receive these letters by different hand than my own, my last request is that you read this next statement to him aloud._

_Snow, if you ever willingly harm my sister, I will drag you into the afterlife with me and rip out whatever remains of your heart, before tearing your blackened soul into pieces._

_I love you, Serah. I hope that we'll see each other again, someday._

Lightning rolled up the paper and glanced down at her injuries. She stared blankly at the deep gash in her stomach; claw marks littered her skin, but most of them were already starting to scab over. Her shirt had been ripped to pieces, and she almost considered tossing it beside her discarded jacket, but modesty quickly turned the tides in that battle.

With the leopard pelt wrapped snugly over her back, she leaned over the fire, smiling softly at the warmth.

* * *

Lightning woke with a start, opening her eyes to find that the fire had burnt out. She sat up with a sigh, but she made no attempt to start it up once more, instead walking down to the beach with her spear in hand. The wind swept her hair to the side, while the black cloak fluttered at her back.

She made her way down to the side of the beach that she had not yet explored, and the treeline soon began to thin beside her. Patches of grass branched out into entire fields, which ran alongside the sand. Lightning walked up to the clearing, her eyes wide.

An immense stretch of land lay before her, and the grassland spread wide over the island. Lightning began to walk forward, gazing around at the valley. She paused by a lone tree, and she crouched down to examine her surroundings.

A gentle breeze swept over the field, the treetops rustling in the distance. Lightning leaned back against the tree, and she rested in silence for a long while.

Come afternoon, Lightning began to walk back to the beach, and she soon stood upon the edge of the grass. Her breath caught.

Half-lidded eyes gazed up at Lightning. A long, streamlined spine curved out into the water, ridges running all the way down to a split tail, with fins billowing beneath the surface. Jagged, dark brown hair maned both her head and upper back, green eyes staring out from the shore. Her fingers were webbed, while colorful ridges swept along her arms and back, reaching up to her spine.

Lightning stood completely still, her spear in hand.

A set of pointed teeth revealed themselves, flashing up at her in a grin.

Lightning swallowed, and she gripped her spear a bit tighter as she began to sidestep along the sand.

The green eyes narrowed, watching as she retreated, and a tiny frown graced the mouth below.

Lightning paused to shake her head. "I'm just exhausted; this isn't real." She backed away, and turned to walk down the beach.

Attempting to ignore the sound of quiet splashing beside her, Lightning made her way back along the shore. She turned after a moment, wincing at a wide frown; the green eyes were low, and utterly dejected.

Lightning sighed, and she turned around to kneel upon the sand. "I didn't think hallucinations could be sad..."

She received no response, but the eyes flicked up to meet her gaze.

"Don't you have..." Lightning paused to examine her unexpected companion. "Fish-people friends, somewhere?"

The was only silence, and the eyes lowered to peer at her mouth.

Lightning kept silent as well, her spear lain over her lap. She ran a finger along the reed, before looking up at a quiet splash.

She was seemingly alone, and Lightning rose to walk up to the shore. She carefully made her way along a pathway of rocks, before leaning down. Lightning stared at the water, and she jumped back a bit when a pair of eyes opened beneath the surface, staring back at her.

Lightning relaxed after a moment. "Do you have a name?"

There was no verbal response, but she received another smile.

Lightning examined the teeth that had been shown to her, long, sharpened curves beneath the waves. "Fangs." She kept still for a moment, her brow furrowed. "You can't talk, can you?"

She could only hear the waves crashing upon the shore.

Lightning sat down on the rock. "Fang it is, then." She paused, thinking back. "It was you who caught that fish, wasn't it?" Lightning blinked, and she took a deep breath. "And I saw your eyes, during the wreck..."

Fang kept silent, but she rose up from the surface, hauling herself upon the rocks, before her eyes widened at Lightning's injuries.

Lightning stood up to back away, readying her spear. "You aren't real... But I'm not taking any chances."

Fang examined the spear, and her eyes narrowed. She tilted her head to the side, laying back on the stone surface. She flicked her tail to spray a bit of water upon Lightning, who cursed under her breath, scowling when Fang flashed her another smile. Lightning stalked off down the beach, ignoring the flash of greenish-blue scales out of the corner of her eye.

Lightning walked in silence for a while, before she turned to glare at Fang. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Fang only swam in circles, and she suddenly disappeared beneath the waves. Lightning began to walk away, but a mere moment later, Fang burst from the surface with a fish in her teeth. She landed upon the sand, and her tail curled up over her midsection in an arc.

Lightning glanced at the wriggling fish. "Don't let it suffer..."

Fang only stared at her, but she sank her teeth deeper into the fish, opening her mouth after a moment. The fish landed on the sand with a thump, and Fang used her hands to push herself back.

Lightning looked down at the fish, before back at Fang. "Why'd you kill it if you weren't going to eat it?"

Fang made a chewing motion with her mouth, but she kept her distance.

Lightning's eyes widened. "It _was_ you..." She took a single step forward. "You saw me fishing, didn't you?" Lightning shook her head, turning away. "Look at me, I'm talking to a hallucination; I need to lay down, drink some water..." She began to walk down the beach, unable to see how Fang's face fell as she gestured wildly at the fish.

* * *

Lightning pulled the pelt around her shoulders, shivering slightly. Even with the fire crackling away before her, she couldn't help but feel a lingering chill, and her mind raced away into the night. She lay upon the sand, the sound of the ocean ever in her ears, wincing at the constant crash of waves. Lightning drifted off into sleep, but her thoughts clung to pointed teeth and green eyes, lingering beneath the surface.

* * *

_Three months, two weeks, five days._

_I finally made it to the peak of the mountain, the day before yesterday. This place truly is an island, and a large one at that. I find it hard to believe it hasn't been discovered, especially being so wealthy with resources. I've seen rare animals, unusual fauna, more types of fungus than I can count... But still, I haven't encountered anyone, except for her._

_At least a month ago, I saw something that could only be a hallucination. Serah, I genuinely fear for my sanity at this point._

_I haven't gone down to the shore since then, but I find myself somewhat drawn to the idea. If I truly have gone mad, what point is there in denying it? She seemed friendly enough, although unable to speak. _

_Do you remember the tales, of people who chose to live in the sea, long enough to grow fins? It sounds absurd, but the ocean is truly vast; could there be a chance that they exist?_

_I don't know, but I'm going to try and speak with her._

* * *

The sun sank far beneath the trees, casting a brilliant orange glow about the forest, but Lightning couldn't see it. She faced the ocean, having perched upon the rocks for hours, her eyes half-lidded. Lightning had witnessed nothing but the waves, or the occasional passing seagull, and she was starting to tire.

Standing, she began to turn around, but she startled upon meeting a pair of green eyes. Lightning raised her spear in reflex, and Fang narrowed her eyes, opening her mouth slightly to bear her teeth. Lightning took a step back, shivering when she realized that Fang was blocking her best exit. She lowered the spear, and watched as Fang relaxed.

Lightning relaxed slightly, as well. "I'm sorry, but you're very quiet..."

Fang looked up at Lightning's mouth, and tilted her head.

Lightning knelt down, meeting Fang at eye level. "Can you understand anything that I'm saying?"

Fang kept silent, but she looked down at the rock they were seated upon, a fish laying beside her tail. She picked it up, and held it out in her hands.

Lightning grimaced. "Are you... Trying to give that to me?"

Fang extended her arms a bit, urging Lightning to take it.

Lightning shook her head. "It's still raw..."

Fang's face fell, and Lightning's heart twinged upon seeing her frown.

"Fine, fine..." Lightning took the fish, and she gingerly retrieved the knife from her pocket, flipping open the blade.

Fang's eyes widened, and she stared at the metal as Lightning began to scale the fish. A wide grin spread over her face when Lightning took a bite, and Fang began to inch closer.

Lightning swallowed a mouthful of fish, before she tried to hand it back to Fang. "I'm alright, you can have the rest."

Fang frowned again, and Lightning sighed, biting down once more.

"You're very persistent." Lightning ate until nearly all of the flesh was gone, before she tossed the bones back into the ocean. She only then noticed how close Fang was, and Lightning reflexively gripped the handle of her knife.

Fang's eyes were half-lidded, and she tilted her head, examining Lighting's expression.

"Can you..." Lightning leaned back a bit. "Don't get so close."

Fang frowned as she looked down at Lightning's stomach, her gaze fixed on the array of scars beneath her ragged shirt. She glanced up at Lightning, before Fang cautiously extended her arm, placing it beside one of the nastiest gashes. Lightning flushed and averted her gaze. Fang gently touched around where the wound had been, her brow furrowed.

"It was from this." Lightning tugged at her cloak, taking the leopard skin into her arms. "But I got him back."

Fang's eyes widened at the pelt, and she leaned over to examine the sleek, black fur, tracing a finger over the spots. She grinned, leaning back on her tail after a moment.

Lightning pulled the cloak back over her shoulders. "It was up on the mountain." She pointed up at the island, and Fang's gaze followed the gesture.

Fang tilted her head to glance at the mountain, before she turned back to Lightning.

Lightning shuffled a bit, looking down at her feet. "I'm not sure what to say, really." She glanced at Fang's tail out of the corner of her eye. "I don't think you can understand me, anyway." Lightning's breath caught when Fang abruptly leapt down from the rock, diving beneath the surface.

Lightning leaned over to look at the water, but her limbs locked up when a pair of hands pulled her under.


	4. Chapter 4

Lightning thrashed against the freezing water, but a pair of strong hands held her in place, and she gasped when air was pushed into her lungs. A strange sensation pooled out from her lips, and her blood sang with a strange, almost unnatural warmth. Lightning opened her eyes, slowly meeting Fang's gaze, green irises locked upon her own.

Lightning stilled, and she became only passingly aware of the lips that met her own, as well as the air being transferred into her mouth. They drifted in silence, sinking slowly beneath the waves.

Fang closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, her tongue running along Lightning's teeth. She wrapped an arm around her human companion, fascinated with the texture of her garments.

Lightning shivered, but she was kept heated somehow, even when the ocean around her felt numbingly cold against her skin. She jumped when Fang pulled back, her eyes wide when water rushed into her mouth, but Fang only held her hands, a soft expression on her face.

Lightning began to panic, seizing up until she realized that her lungs were still working away beneath her chest. Inhaling, Lightning shivered when the water entered her lungs, but she soon found that her lungs could still breathe. The saltwater stung to a painful degree, but she exhaled easily, bubbles fluttering out from her mouth. Lightning reached up to touch her own lips, and her fingers brushed against a sticky, foam-like substance that had already grown within her mouth.

Fang smiled, sporting a slight bit of foam on her own lips. She still held Lightning by the arms, and Fang maneuvered her tail to curl around her waist and legs, intent on examining the waterlogged cloak. She let go of Lightning's wrists to run her fingers over the pelt, watching as the fur fluttered in the current.

Lightning looked down, and her heart skipped when she noticed that Fang's tail was wrapped snug around her midsection. She almost ran a hand over the greenish scales, but quickly pulled her fingers back.

Fang didn't seem to notice the gesture as she began thread her fingers through Lightning's hair, her eyes wide at the unusual color.

Lightning gazed around at their surroundings, and she nearly startled when they hit the seafloor. Sand stretched out before them, and Lightning tried to twist around to see what Fang was doing.

Fang grinned as she loosened her tail, gracefully back-flipping a short distance away.

Lightning drifted for a moment, waiting for something to happen, until it became clear that Fang was waiting as well. Slowly, cautiously, Lightning began to swim forward; she was still a bit lightheaded from the kiss, as well as suddenly being able to breathe beneath the surface.

Fang's smile widened when Lightning swam beside her, and she flicked her tail, propelling herself further away.

Lightning frowned as she did her best to keep up, but she slowed after a moment. She looked up at the waves above, but found herself unable to see very far into the distance; she knew that the sun must have already set by that point. Lightning tensed when Fang swam up from behind her, wrapping a pair of arms around her shoulders.

Fang simply held on for a moment, before she turned Lightning around, smiling at her. Lightning couldn't help but return the gesture, and although it was little more than the corners of her mouth twitching up, Fang didn't seem to mind. Lightning flushed, but she kept mostly still when Fang pulled her close.

They swam off into the ocean, and Lightning began to watch the sea roll by as they traveled through the depths, but she couldn't see much of anything in the dark.

At least an hour had passed before Fang suddenly came to a halt, loosening her grip. Lightning looked out at their surroundings, and her eyes widened.

The ocean before them was aglow with clouds of bio-luminescent algae. The illuminated area swirled in the distance, and Fang took Lightning by the hand, gently tugging her into the field.

Bright blue lights danced around them, the sea alight with color. Fang grinned, her ridges and fins nearly transparent in the glow. Lightning allowed herself to be carried along; Fang's hands were gentle upon her own. She gazed up at the algae, her mouth open slightly as Fang pulled her forward.

Fang curled her tail around Lightning's waist and carefully reached into the pocket of her jacket. Lightning didn't even notice it at first, until Fang pulled out her knife, flipping it open to reflect the lights. The steel shone, a blue glow shimmering along the edge of the blade. Fang held it between them, her gaze locked on the lights.

Lightning's eyelids drooped after a while, and she struggled to keep herself awake. She watched as Fang closed the knife, tucking it back into her pocket. Fang studied Lightning's expression, before taking hold of her hands. She swam backwards, grinning when Lightning jerked awake, the lights swirling around them. Fang dipped back to send them tumbling through the algae, and Lightning's lips twitched in a smile.

Fang watched as her human companion drifted off to sleep, but she pressed another kiss to her lips before she could nod off, granting her mouth another supply of foam. Lightning blushed, tensing as she looked away. Fang pulled Lightning close, and she began to swim out from the algae.

As her human companion fell asleep in her arms, Fang couldn't help but reminisce. Her thoughts drifted to the night when she had first lain eyes upon the strange creature.

* * *

Fang watched as the mindless whale swam above her, her green eyes intent on studying the unusual beast as it drifted beside the surface. These odd creatures had been appearing in greater numbers, and she was beginning to fear for her safety, although this one in particular seemed peaceful enough.

Fang shuddered at the memory of strange, web-like material that had been lowered into the sea, baited with foreign fish; it just the thing to entice her family into swimming closer.

She bore her teeth upon remembering what had happened next, and Fang snapped out at the strange being above. Covering her eyes, she attempted to block out the memories of her kin, each of them torn away to the surface, never to be seen again.

Fang began thrash her tail, but she startled slightly when a distant sound echoed from above, and a bright light appeared for a split second.

She froze, watching with wide eyes as another creature appeared, bellowing short warnings at the first. Fang considered swimming away, but something held her in place, and she just couldn't tear her eyes away from the spectacle. The first whale soon split into pieces, crumbling away into the depths while the other circled around it from above.

Fang clenched her fists, and her eyes widened when several smaller creatures began to appear, most struggling in the ocean. She watched them with narrowed eyes, wondering why they wouldn't just swim away, before she noticed; their tails split into two, kicking feebly against the ocean. Fang began to swim between them after a moment, and her mouth fell open slightly when she realized that they were already dead, unable to breathe beneath the waves.

An odd sensation crept over her limbs, her arms twitching with anger. She clenched her fists and looked back up at the other whale, which had already started to swim off into the ocean. Fang bore her teeth, a silent snarl on her lips, but she paused, noticing that something was still moving beneath the waves. Her anger nearly forgotten, Fang darted forward, and her eyes widened when a pair of blue met her own. The creature shook once, before her eyes fell shut.

Fang rushed forward to push air into the creature's lungs, desperately forcing life into the unconscious mouth. Foam began to gather between their lips, soon sticking to the inside of the creature's mouth. Fang watched as her rescuee trembled and coughed, falling limp against her chest, but when Fang pressed a finger along her neck, she smiled at the tiny pulse beneath. Fang pulled the creature back a bit, examining the face beneath pink hair, which floated gently in the water. She had very soft features, quite similar to those of Fang's kind, the only real difference being the twin appendages where her tail should be, and a strange, flowing material above her normal skin.

Fang looked up at the falling bits of whale, and she swam closer to the surface. She gazed around in search of the attacker, but she couldn't spot anything other than wreckage. She rose above the waves, holding her unconscious companion close, even when she vomited into the ocean, feebly coughing out seawater. Fang placed her down upon a floating bit of debris, and made sure that she was secure upon the bobbing material.

A tiny flicker of fear crossed Fang's mind, and she sank down to her shoulders in the water. She watched the rise and fall of the creature's chest for a moment, before slipping back beneath the surface.

* * *

Lightning shivered in her arms, and Fang looked down at her, narrowing her eyes at the old injuries upon her stomach. She grit her teeth and held Lightning a bit closer, a glare on her face.

Fang looked up as the shore came into sight, and her heart panged at the thought of letting her companion go, but she exhaled, pushing above the surface to lay the sleeping form upon the sand.

She touched the scars through the holes Lightning's shirt, her lips twitching in a frown. Fang looked out over the beach, before curling up along the sand a short distance away.

* * *

Lightning stirred as the the sensation of wet clothes began to drag her awake. She blinked, rising to a sitting position, before she let out a sharp breath.

The sun had risen far above the beach, and a large indent lay in the sand beside her. Lightning touched it for a moment, before pulling back with a shudder. She shook her head, and rose to her feet.

Her spear lay a short distance away, jutting out from the sand. Lightning walked over to pull it out, but she froze upon examining the ground in more detail.

A large, dead fish lay beneath it, a single hole pierced directly through the belly and out the spine. Lightning knelt down to pick it up, along with her spear, before making her way back to shelter.

* * *

_Three months, three weeks, one day._

_A few days ago, I woke up upon the shore. I had memories of haunting blue lights, surrounding me as I drifted beneath the waves. A beautiful dream, only fitting for the mirage that continues to shadow me._

_She is clearly predatory, swimming with a speed able to out-pace any whale or dolphin I have ever seen before... But she seems peaceful, at least in regards to me. I named her Fang, in honor of her teeth._

_Fang was fascinated with my knife, but she made no move to attack me with it, nor use it in any aggressive manner. Serah, when you bought the blade, did it ever occur to you that a hallucination dreamed up by your sister would fancy it? Perhaps she's an extension of myself, favoring the security of a knife..._

Lightning rolled up the paper, before reaching for one of her spare reeds. She took a piece of sharpened flint from her pocket, along with her knife. Lightning began to chew on a piece of sinew as she whittled away at the end of the reed, creating a wedge large enough to accommodate the flint. She pushed the spearhead in place, before wrapping the softened sinew around it, fastening it down. After the binding had dried, Lightning held up the spear to test the weight and balance. A small smile crept over her lips, and Lightning walked down to the beach.

She sat upon the rocks once more, gazing out at the ocean. Lightning dipped her feet absentmindedly beneath the surface, but she pulled them back with a gasp.

Fang grinned, rising to poke at Lightning's ankles.

"You nearly-" Lightning paused, catching her breath. "You'll be the death of me, I swear."

Fang tugged at one of Lightning's toes, intent on examining it.

Lightning blushed. "They're just like fingers; they aren't that interesting." She pulled her feet back, instead holding out the spear. "You can have this."

Fang's eyes widened, and she rose up from the waves to sit upon the rock as well. Lightning held the spear on its side, and waited for Fang to take it. Fang tilted her head, slowly reaching out to accept the weapon. She leaned in to examine the point, and she carefully ran a finger over the flint.

Lightning sat back, a tiny smile on her face as Fang continued to inspect the spear. She almost didn't notice when Fang's arms slackened, moving to wrap her in a hug. Lightning let out a short breath, but returned the gesture after a moment. Fang almost seemed to shake against her, and Lightning pulled back to examine her face. A hint of moisture lingered at her eyes, but Fang brushed it away.

Lightning frowned a bit. "Are you... Crying?" She looked down at the spear, lain across the rock. "I thought you would like it."

Fang said nothing, but she put on a reassuring smile and tossed the spear into the ocean beside them, before taking Lightning by the hands.

"Wait..." Lightning tried to pull out of her grasp, but Fang began inching towards the surface. "Fang, don't! It takes forever to dry my-" She was silenced with a kiss, and a familiar foamy substance began to coat the inside of her mouth.

Fang dropped back into the water, tugging Lightning along with her. Leaning into the kiss, Fang smirked against Lightning's lips, before pulling away. Lightning gasped with a sharp intake of breath, water filling her lungs as she began to tread water. She narrowed her eyes at Fang, who only grinned back.

Fang held the spear in one hand, and she used the other to guide Lightning further into the ocean.


	5. Chapter 5

Fang tilted her head as they swam through the ocean, her eyes locked on the odd appendages that her companion possessed, which were drifting along behind them. When Lightning wasn't looking, Fang flicked the tip of her tail in between strokes, gently grazing the finger-like stubs at the end of where her tail should be.

Lightning looked over at Fang, a single eyebrow raised. Fang opened her mouth in a smile, before spinning them in place, only to rush forward into the sea.

A wide stretch of coral reef soon awaited them, and Lightning's eyes widened slightly upon gazing down at the immense layers of rock, coated in various types of colorful sea-life. Several schools of fish darted away from their descent, but Fang ignored them as she carried Lightning down to rest upon a shelf of coral and stone.

Fang released Lightning's hands to race forward with her spear, cracking open the shell of a large shrimp. She picked up the fallen creature and tore off its head before Lightning could even register what had happened. Fang swam back to drift in front of Lightning, the lifeless body of the shrimp held delicately in her outstretched hand.

Lightning opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped herself, shaking her head instead. Fang tilted her own head to the side, and she waited a moment, before pulling her hand back, raising the shrimp to her mouth. Lightning blinked once, and the shell was empty.

Fang grinned as she chewed, releasing the shell to take hold of Lightning's hands, dragging them both further into the reef.

They swam over a long series of canyons as thousands of multicolored fish raced out of their way, scales flickering as they swam. Fang twirled herself around by her tail, flipping them both in a lazy circle, and Lightning couldn't help but smile back at the expression of pure joy upon Fang's face.

Lightning kicked her feet in an attempt to copy the gesture, but it paled in comparison to the sheer strength of Fang's tail; the muscular appendage was nearly as long as Lightning herself, able to curl back on itself, as well as support Fang's weight when sitting.

Lightning kept still as they began to pass through a tunnel of coral, but her eyes widened at the sudden sound that echoed off in the distance.

Fang pulled them both to a stop, and she tightened her grip of Lightning's hand.

A massive form moved into sight, gracefully pushing itself through the sea, fins splayed as it swam.

Lightning's heart raced, her eyes wide as a pod of whales drifted in to circle the area before them, gently gliding through the ocean. She pointed at the creatures, before turning to gauge Fang's expression, but Lightning froze.

Fang gazed out at the whales, her eyes half-lidded and dull. Her mouth was a thin line, slightly drooping at the corners.

Lightning looked back and forth between Fang and the pod, and she lowered her hand as the sounds grew louder, the echoing songs soon filling the cavern around them.

Fang tried to smile, but she looked away, closing her eyes.

Lightning couldn't help but shiver at the pall that had been cast between them, and she raised her hand, gently touching Fang's shoulder.

Fang kept still, and her eyes squeezed shut.

* * *

_Three months, three weeks, two days._

_We journeyed into the sea again, yesterday. Fang took to the spear immediately, and I believe that she recognized it for the gift it was, as she didn't seek to return it upon her departure. I only wish that she could speak to me, although... I'm finding speech to be increasingly difficult, myself. My lungs ache upon the shore, my throat dry... I must remember to drink regularly. Keep hydrated._

_I suspect that something happened to Fang, before we met. I can't possibly be interesting enough to hold her attention day after day, not with an entire ocean to explore... She seemed fine at first, happy and carefree as we swam beneath the waves, but it all ground to a halt once we spotted the whales._

_Do you remember when we saw that migratory pod, off the shore of Bodhum? They were gray whales, if I recall correctly... A family group._

_Does Fang have a family? Even if we could communicate... I'm not sure if I would want to ask._

Lightning glanced up at the tiny fire, her gaze low. She rolled up the sheet of bark, clutching it in her hands for a long moment, before she placed it beside the others. Taking her spear in hand, Lightning made her way out from the overhang, slowly walking down to the shore.

The ocean lapped gently at the rocks, and Lightning walked along each stone without much caution, before she sat down upon the edge.

A flock of seagulls called out as they flew above, and Lightning looked up at the sky. The clouds rolled over the endless stretch of blue, a gentle breeze carrying them along.

Something brushed against her shoulder, and Lightning glanced down to see Fang, who was already sitting upon the rocks beside her.

Lightning blinked once. "Hey."

Fang kept still, her gaze fixed on the ocean.

Lightning stood up after a moment, and she turned to walk back to the shore. "You can follow me, if you want."

Fang gaze shifted to watch as Lightning walked down the rocks, but she kept completely still.

Lightning made her way down the shore, smiling softly when a familiar, greenish tail flickered above the surface beside her. "I think there's a river, up ahead."

Fang began to glide beneath the waves, the ridges upon her arms and back fluttering with the current. She circled around to allow Lightning time to catch up, and Fang watched as her companion walked up to the mouth of a nearby river, which lead out to the sea.

Lightning knelt down beside the shore, cupping her hands to drink deeply from the fresh water. She lowered her arms upon finishing, and she nearly startled upon seeing how close Fang had gotten.

Fang looked up at her from the river, her hands gripping the rocky shore. Her tail was curled behind her back, only partially submerged in the water.

Lightning relaxed after a moment, and she carefully reached over to tuck a strand of Fang's hair back behind her ear. Fang blinked, her gaze locked on Lightning's fingers, but she closed her eyes when Lightning placed a hand upon her shoulder.

Lightning's voice was a whisper, her tone soft. "Are you alone, too?"

Fang slowly opened her eyes, and she reached up to cover Lightning's hand with her own.

Lightning kept silent for a while, before she stood, motioning for Fang to follow. They made their way up the riverside, only stopping once they had reached a small lake, the only other water-route available being a waterfall that lay far off in the distance.

Fang ducked down into the pond, and Lightning moved to sit beside the shore, a gentle breeze ruffling her hair. She waited for Fang to return, idly running her fingers along the point of her spear. Lightning began to collect various pieces of stone from beside the water's edge, examining them for sharpness.

A low snort broke the relative silence, and Lightning tensed, her eyes wide. She turned to look at the forest, and her blood ran cold.

The massive boar stood beside the trees with its mouth open in a grimace, and Lightning glanced over at the shore beside her, finally taking sight of the several piglets that had wandered over to drink from the lake.

Lightning raised her spear, backing away, but the boar would have none of it. The beast charged, braying as it thundered over the sand, jerking its head back to heave pointed tusks in Lightning's direction.

Her spear made a glancing blow to the boar's head, and Lightning cried out when the tusks rammed against her stomach, but she held fast, plunging the point of her spear into the boar's eye.

The creature squealed, howling as it thrashed against Lightning's grip, battering her with hooves and tusks, until it knocked both of them over, and the pair splashed about in frenzied combat along the shore. Lightning coughed, her lungs heaving as she reached for her knife, but an incredible force suddenly knocked the boar into the shallows, dragging it further into the water.

Fang's mouth twisted in a silent snarl as she forced the boar's head beneath the surface, watching the bubbles of air bleed away from its mouth as a gurgling squeal echoed out into the water.

Lightning tried to sit up, but her stomach bled without pause, old scars reddened once more. "Stop!" She glanced over at where the piglets had been. "Fang, stop!" Lightning reached for Fang's shoulder, attempting to yank her away from the boar.

Fang glared at her, struggling to keep her hold, but she paused when Lightning let out a quiet, almost inaudible sob, and after a moment, both of their arms fell limp.

The boar stumbled to its feet, and it raced away into the forest.

Lightning covered her face in her hands, fingers curling against her skin. She tried to stand as the blood dribbled down from her stomach, but she sat back down, lowering one of her arms to clutch at her wounds.

Fang's expression softened, and she moved through the shallows to rest beside Lightning, carefully leaning over to inspect her injuries.

Lightning closed her eyes as she attempted to steady her breathing, and she took slow, calculated breaths, until her lungs had finally relaxed. She opened her eyes to see Fang, who still sat beside her, holding a hand over her wounds.

Lightning shook her head, and she quickly pulled her shirt off to press it against her injuries, gently shooing Fang's hand away.

Fang watched as the blood began to seep within the cloth, her eyes still narrowed. She shook her head back and forth, curling her fingers into semi-fists.

"It's alright..." Lightning winced at the stinging pain, but she grit her teeth. "I've been through worse."

Fang bore her teeth, and her mouth twisted into a silent snarl.

Lightning finally managed to stand up, slowly making her way down the shore to retrieve her fallen spear. "I'm going back, for now." She turned to look at Fang. "I think you can find your way back down..."

Fang watched Lightning leave, before digging her fingers into the sand, her eyes closed with a grimace.

* * *

_Four months, two days._

_I fear that my wounds are infected, as they still have not completely healed... I will spare you from going into further detail. _

_I have been cleaning each injury with water as often as I can, but it's becoming harder and harder to stand up, much less make it all the way to the river._

_Serah, this may be the end. If these letters ever make it to you, please promise me that you will not waste a moment of your life in mourning. I have seen many incredible things in my days, and while it may just be the madness talking... This island has grown on me. _

_It seems a beautiful place to die._

* * *

_Four months, three weeks._

_I can barely summon the strength to write this letter, much less comprehend my own thoughts... The mirage is back. _

_Fang dragged her way up to the overhang, and I tried to send her away, but she insisted on holding me. I write this letter from within her arms, and with the blood of an odd, almost reptilian creature that she carried up with her. She insisted that I eat some of it._

_Serah... I think- _

_Apologies, Fang just tried to inspect my injuries, please excuse the previous splotches of blood. Most of that is legible, at least... Anyway, I think that the creature must have contained some form of natural antibiotic, as most of the swelling has just receded from my wounds._

"Fang, don't..." Lightning sighed as Fang began to twirl the feather between her fingers, inspecting the drop of blood upon the quill.

Lightning glowered up at her, ignoring the sheepish grin Fang gave her in return.

The feather was returned to her hand, and Lightning smiled a bit. "Thank you."

The midsection of Fang's tail was draped over Lightning's legs, while the back of her head rested against Fang's collarbone. Lightning sat in Fang's lap, and while she somewhat attempted to ignore the intimacy of the gesture, Fang's arms were strong, yet gentle around her stomach, and she couldn't help the gathering swell of affection that began to blossom in her chest.

Lightning shook her head as she looked over what she had written, before she sighed, rolling up the paper.

Fang had long since leaned back against the rocky wall, and she glanced down to trace a finger along Lightning's stomach, smiling when her companion shivered.

"Fang..." Lightning closed her eyes, tossing the roll of bark aside. "It's too late to play around."

Fang tilted her head at the tone of Lightning's voice, and she relaxed, nuzzling the side of her face into Lightning's hair.

"Okay..." Lightning fought back another shiver, a considerable blush spreading over her face and neck. "Someone's getting _very_ friendly..."

Fang only exhaled, and she closed her eyes, breathing in a steady rhythm. Lightning began to relax into the embrace, and she closed her eyes as well, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

The sun broke over the horizon, casting long, colorful rays of light upon the beachfront.

Fang's nose twitched, and she opened her eyes after a moment, grimacing at the brightness. She paused, her mouth open on a breath as she attempted to remember where she was, before Fang looked down.

Lightning lay motionless upon her chest, save the gentle rise and fall of her chest, her lips slightly parted as she slept.

Fang relaxed after a moment, and she closed her eyes, idly running a thumb over Lightning's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Lightning woke to the sound of uneven breath, and she slowly opened her eyes, taking in the sight before her.

Fang's head rested against the wall of rock, her eyes half-lidded.

Lightning blinked away the sleep, and she leaned over a bit to examine her companion. "What's wrong?"

Fang only exhaled, and Lightning soon noticed that her lips were dry, and somewhat cracked. Fang tried to lean forward, her arms shivering slightly.

Lightning placed the back of her palm against Fang's forehead, and she frowned. "You're not well..." She looked down to see that several lines of wrinkles were beginning to form over Fang's hands. Lightning's eyes widened. "Dehydration?"

Fang kept still, but she glanced over at the ocean.

Lightning nodded after a moment. "Let's get you back." She moved down from Fang's lap, positioning an arm under her shoulder to raise them both up.

Fang's tail dragged behind them in the sand, and she soon wrapped her arms around Lightning's shoulders, resting against her back. Lightning grunted beneath the extra weight, but she hauled Fang down to the shore, finally resting against the sand. She watched as Fang slid back into the water, drifting beneath the surface for a moment, before she smiled up at her.

Lightning nodded with a tiny laugh. "Good." She looked down at her stomach, noting the lack of swelling upon her injuries. "Do you think-" Lightning paused, the words caught in her throat. "Never mind..." She sighed. "It's not like you can tell me."

Fang let out a long breath, and she watched as the air bubbled out from her lips. She inhaled, leaning back beneath the surface.

Lightning sat in silence for a moment, before she glanced down at Fang. "Do you think I'll ever get back home?" She trailed her fingers through the sand, swirling them in circular patterns. "I'm starting to doubt it, myself..." Lightning slowly looked up at the horizon. "I don't think that anyone even knows about this place."

Fang kept still, but she examined Lightning's every move from beneath the waves.

"We're extremely far away from any other landmass, if our charts were correct..." Lightning narrowed her eyes. "What was our captain thinking?!" She hissed under her breath. "He wanted a shortcut... There's no other reason to risk sailing into unknown waters."

After a moment, Fang rose up to the shore, and she placed her hands upon the sand. Her tail curled up behind her, rising above the water.

Lightning looked her over. "Are you sure that you should be getting out again?" She glanced down at Fang's hands. "It seems like you need to be-" Lightning's breath caught as Fang leaned forward to nip at her bottom lip, gentle, yet firm enough to pull her into a kiss.

Fang reached up to tangle her hands in Lightning's hair, inching forward to rest beside her on the sand.

Lightning leaned into the kiss, her own hands wandering around Fang's waist, slowly traveling around where greenish-blue scales met her skin.

Fang inhaled, drawing the breath from Lightning's lungs, only to replace it with foam. Lightning shivered at the alien warmth that quickly enveloped her, along with the strange substance that soon lined her throat, dripping down into her lungs.

With a smirk, Fang leaned backwards to drop them both into the ocean. She pushed against the sand with her tail, pushing them further into the sea.

Lightning pulled away from the kiss to gasp when water filled her nose, but her eyes widened when her nasal cavity expanded, effortlessly taking in the liquid and processing it without pain.

Fang smiled, and she took hold of Lightning's hands, gently tugging her forward.

Lightning continued to focus on breathing, her lungs heavy with seawater. She closed her eyes, moving her tongue around in the foam that coated her mouth. Lightning felt something brush against her lips, and she slowly opened her eyes.

Fang stared back at her, her own eyes half-lidded and dark. She leaned forward to rest her forehead against Lightning's, snaking her arms around her shoulders.

Lightning shivered, but she mustered up her courage to take Fang's mouth with her own, pressing her tongue in between her lips.

Fang froze for a split second, before she responded in turn, threading her fingers into Lightning's hair to pull her closer.

Lightning let out a silent whimper, the air bubbling out from her nose as Fang took control of the kiss, soon pressing them back against the seafloor while sand clouded out into the water.

Fang ran her tongue over Lightning's teeth, smirking when Lightning copied the gesture, all while being careful to avoid the points of her canines. Fang relaxed into the embrace, her arms resting on either side of Lightning's head, fingers still intertwined with pink hair, before she pulled back from the kiss to breathe.

Lightning gazed up from the sand, and she watched as each lock of Fang's hair drifted in the water, illuminated by the sun, far above. She closed her eyes halfway, letting out a soft sigh when Fang kissed at the tip of her nose.

A shadow moved off in the distance, and Lightning's eyes widened.

Fang leaned back to examine her expression, before following Lightning's gaze, and her own eyes widened as well. Lightning pushed up from the sand, reaching out for the surface, her muffled, gurgling call echoing out into the sea. Fang grabbed her by the shoulders, but Lightning thrashed, her fingers outstretched, before she finally stilled.

Fang had pressed her face into Lightning's back, shivering against her skin. When Lightning turned around, Fang attempted to hide her expression, so she closed her eyes, covering her face.

Lightning glanced between Fang and the surface, gazing up at the distant, wooden belly of a ship.

Fang slowly moved her hands away from her face, and she lowered her fingers to Lightning's stomach, tracing the injuries that lay upon her skin. She raised her other hand, pointing up at the ship.

Lightning examined the vessel, and her heart sank when a bundle of gigantic nets were lowered into the sea. She watched as the ship drifted along the surface, circling the reefs that lay off in the distance.

* * *

_Four months, three weeks, four days._

_My injuries have finally closed up, but I'm still... Restless, somehow. It's as if something is wrong and needs to be fixed, but I can't figure out how to reach it, much less what it is... It's probably just the madness again._

_Do those who have gone insane become aware of it? I feel that they must, at least on some level... I'm clearly aware and accepting of the insane notion that a mythical creature is coexisting with my island._

_'My island?' I wasn't really thinking when I wrote that... But it seems fitting, as I am alone._

_Alone, alone, alone... Nope, there's no friendly parties here, none but me and my mirage._

_My siren._

_Serah, I hope that you never lose your mind._

Lightning rolled up the bark, and she attempted to steady her breathing, but the air felt heavy in her lungs. She coughed for a while, standing up from the ground to place the letter beside the others, before walking down to the shore. Lightning's feet padded softly against the sand, a gentle breeze carrying her along. She looked up at the beachfront, her gaze settling on the rocky shore.

A lithe figure sat perched upon the stone, a spear held aloft in her hand. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration, droplets of water trickling down her skin.

Lightning swallowed, dragging her gaze to the spearhead, poised above a school of fish. "Fang."

Fang kept still, but her gaze flickered over to look at Lightning.

Lightning tried to smile, but her breath was short, and she knelt down upon the sand. "Something's wrong." She clutched at her stomach, waves of unease rippling throughout her body. "I feel sick..."

Fang lowered her spear to balance it between the rocks, before she slipped into the water, resurfacing only to flop down upon the sand beside Lightning. She reached over to tuck back a lock of pink hair, her brow creased with worry. Lightning bit back a cry as a sharp sensation wracked her form, and she closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. She forced her eyes back open, standing up to walk over to the shore. Fang followed after her, and she dove back into the ocean.

Lightning gazed down at the water, mesmerized by the ebb and flow of the waves, her eyes wide. "What's wrong with me?" She shook her head, attempting to tear her gaze away from the sea, but her eyes were locked on the gentle swell of the water, and Lightning extended her hand beneath the surface.

Fang looked over up Lightning's arm, and her eyes widened as well.

Lightning inhaled, the breath sharp between her lips. Her skin reacted to the water immediately, and warmth rushed out into her fingertips, stopping only where her arm met the sea.

Fang slowly raised her own arm, her fingers intertwining with Lightning's, before she gently twisted their joint hands to one side.

"That can't-" Lightning leaned down to examine the strange, translucent membrane that ran along her forearm. "That _can't_ be real..."

Fang moved her other hand to touch the side of Lightning's arm, her fingers gliding along the pinkish webbing.

Lightning pulled her arm back from the water, shivering as she examined it above the surface, but the membrane remained. "What _is_ that?" She pulled at the material, but a bit of pain twinged through her arm when she yanked it a bit too hard.

Fang reached up to poke at Lightning's arm, her brow drawn in confusion. She gently ran the webbing between her fingers, examining the pattern in which it had grown.

Lightning stood up after a moment, and she shook her head. "I need to go lay down again..." She looked over at Fang. "You're not-" Lightning couldn't find the will to finish her sentence, and she glanced down at her arm, silent for a moment. "This isn't real."

Fang watched with a frown as Lightning trudged up the shore, but she made no move to follow her, instead disappearing beneath the waves.

* * *

_Six months._

_It's been a while since I've written to you, and I'm truly sorry for it._

_I've gone completely insane._

_I haven't gone down to the shore since last I wrote. I haven't seen Fang, either; I assume that she's found something else to occupy her time._

_I haven't seen any other ships. My firestarters lay at the bottom of the sea, and I have no intention of making more._

_I miss you._

Lightning exhaled, and she tossed the letter aside, glaring down at the webbing that ran along both of her arms. She stood after a moment to walk down to the shore, her knife in hand. Lightning soon made her way along the rocks, holding the blade beside her skin for a long moment, before she shivered, shaking her head.

"No." Lightning almost startled when the word passed through her lips, and she hugged herself, biting down on her tongue when the tears threatened to escape her eyes.

She stood up after a while to walk back to her shelter, her feet dragging upon the sand.

* * *

_Ten months, two weeks, three days._

_I can scarcely breathe. _

_Serah, do you remember back when we were young, and you fell beneath the waves? I dove in after you... I had never been so scared in my life, and I've never achieved that level of fear since then. _

_Do you remember how it feels to drown?_

_I have an abundance of air... This should not be._

* * *

Lightning walked down the beachfront, a small, limp creature clutched in her hand. She looked over at the sea, her gaze low, staring out at the horizon.

The fire flickered in the low light, and Lightning sat down beside it, unrolling a sheet of bark upon her lap. She cut a shallow slit in the creature's fur, gripping a spare feather between her fingers, before pressing the quill against the page.

_One year, if my count is correct._

Lightning looked down at her feet, shivering at the sight that awaited her. Shaking her head, she began to write once more.

A strong breeze swept over the sand, the moon rising high into the night sky. A flock of sleepy gulls called out, the sound echoing over the cliffs.

Lightning stood to place the roll of bark beside the others, before reaching into her pocket. The knife soon lay in her hand, and Lightning unfolded it without haste, gazing down at the inscription. Letting out a long, hoarse sigh, she placed the knife beside the letters.

The shore awaited her without incident, the ocean lapping gently against the sand. Lightning lowered one of her feet into the waves, before she took another step, and another. She let out a ragged breath as the water reached her neck, and she stared up at the sky, illuminated by stars. Lightning closed her eyes, a layer of foam pouring out into her mouth.

The wind rolled over the shore, carrying a sharpened reed along with it, which bounced along the sand, finally dropping into the ocean with a splash. A ray of moonlight illuminated an overhang, as well as a knife, which glinted alongside a cache of letters, just waiting to be discovered.

Lightning drifted away, her mind wandering the depths. She floated into the abyss with her eyes squeezed shut, until something brushed against her feet.

Lightning opened her eyes, and Fang stared back at her, deep green irises searching an endless blue. Lightning blinked, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Fang's, simultaneously wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Fang smiled, and she reached up to hold Lightning's cheeks, caressing her face.

_Love_.

Lightning's eyes widened, her mouth opening with a muffled gasp.

Fang leaned over to nibble at her bottom lip, snaking her tongue into Lightning's mouth.

Lightning accepted the gesture, but she glanced around at the ocean, searching for the source of the voice. _Where did that...?_

Fang kissed her nose. _Here._

Lightning froze, and she let out a shuddering breath, the air bubbling out from her lips._ What..? What is this?_

Fang nuzzled into her neck. ___You understand, now... _

Lightning kept still. ___You can talk?_

Fang pulled back to look into her eyes.___Talk?_

Lightning nodded. ___Communicate._

Fang tilted her head to the side. ___You were different, before... You couldn't understand, not like you do now__. _She closed her eyes.___ You couldn't connect._

Lightning raised an eyebrow. ___Connect?_

Fang exhaled, resting against Lightning's shoulder.___We're doing it, right now..._

Lightning stilled her thoughts for a moment, before she focused, channeling her mind.

Fang smiled. ___Yeah._

Lightning closed her eyes as well.___ It's... Telepathy?_

Fang kept still._ I____ don't know what that is._

Lightning began to think of each time she had attempted to speak with Fang, only to receive silence in return.

Fang opened her eyes.___That's what that sound meant?_ She smirked.___After my teeth... And here I thought you were just making noise._

Lightning shook her head. ___No, it's called talking... I just wanted a name to call you by. _She opened her eyes as well. ___Humans use it to communicate._

Fang's thoughts were silent for a moment, before she shivered. ___Humans?_

Lightning nodded. ___Like me._

___Like the others..._ Fang frowned. ___They drowned with the whale._

Lightning narrowed her eyes. ___Whale?_

Fang attempted to copy a nodding gesture.___The other whale killed it; you were the only one to survive._

Lightning nearly laughed, but all that came out was a mouthful of air, the corners of her eyes crinkled in mirth. ___You thought our ship was a whale?__  
_

___What..? _Fang frowned, and she looked away with a hint of a blush.___ What's a ship?_

Lightning sobered after a moment, her breath slow.___A ship... It's a large boat, and it can carry humans over water._

Fang glanced down at Lightning's legs. ___I can see why you'd need that..._

Lightning nodded. ___So..._ She looked into Fang's eyes. ___Why couldn't we do this before?_

Fang slowly reached out to hold Lightning's arm, pulling it between them.___I think you're changing._ She pointed at the fluttering membrane that traveled from Lightning's wrist to her elbow.

Lightning's stomach twisted, her eyes wide.

Fang kissed at the soft, translucent ridge_. ____Pink, like your hair._

Lightning took a deep breath, and she shivered. ___How far is it going to go?_

Fang exhaled, running the webbing between her fingers.___I don't know._

Lightning frowned, and she gazed up at the surface, the moon rising high above them.___ I'm sorry for not visiting sooner... I've been feeling sick because of it._

Fang pulled her close, nuzzling into Lightning's hair. ___I'm sorry..._

Lightning shook her head. ___Don't be._ She tensed as a wave of nausea rolled through her stomach, her legs falling limp beneath her.

Fang's eyes widened. ___Hey... You..._

Lightning could sense that Fang was struggling to find a term to call her by, and she tried to smile. ___Lightning._

Fang's thoughts drifted to a memory of a storm, focusing on a bolt of electricity that struck the churning waves, far above. ___And you call me Fang, right?_

Lightning nodded, her eyes drifting shut. ___Do you have a different name?_

Fang kept still.___Name..? I don't think so._

Lightning opened her mouth as a breath escaped her lips. ___Something's..._ Her thoughts fell silent.

Fang tensed, tightening her grip of Lightning's shoulders. ___Hey, stay awake!_ She gently shook the limp form, her eyes wide as Lightning's legs began to move of their own volition, the ragged fabric of her pants revealing an odd change of coloring upon her skin.

* * *

The water lapped at the mouth of the cave, shadows enveloping the underwater cavern. Fang lay back upon the sand, gazing around at the stone; she could see a clear image of the cave, even in the pitch darkness.

The form beside her stirred, and Fang sat up to look at her companion, leaning down to run hand over her shoulder.

Lightning opened her mouth to speak, but no sound could escape from her lips. She shuddered after a moment, and her eyes flew open, before her gaze honed in on where her feet once resided.

* * *

Rain pattered upon the cobblestone, a peal of thunder echoing in the distance.

"Serah, this is no weather to be-"

"I'll be alright." Serah turned to look at Snow, a tiny smile on her lips. "I just... I need to do this."

Snow stood in the doorway, his brow furrowed. "Well... Be careful, okay?"

Serah nodded, clutching a box to her chest. "I will."

Snow finally smiled, and he waved as she walked off, before turning around to walk inside.

Serah carefully stepped between the puddles that littered the street, and she soon pulled the hood of her coat up and over her head. She held the box closer to herself, tugging her jacket over the wood to shelter it from the drizzling rain.

All was silent while she walked up to the docks, before a gruff voice called out to her. "Do you need any help, ma'am?"

Serah looked up at the sound, before shaking her head at the sailor. "I'm fine, but thank you."

The man turned back to face the docks. "Fine storm is brewing..."

Serah gave him a tiny nod, and she walked up to the railing beside him. "There won't be any ships going out in it, will there?"

The sailor shook his head. "Not unless they lose their minds."

Serah glanced down at the box in her arms. "Of course." She nodded at the man, before she turned to walk down the pier.

The sailor let out a deep sigh. "Stay sharp, ma'am."

Serah froze. "What..?"

The sailor held his gaze on the horizon. "The docks get slippery in the rain. Stay sharp."

Serah kept still for a while, before she nodded once more.

Making her way down a flight of stairs, Serah soon walked out upon the rocky shore. She carefully stepped along the stones, before sitting down to rest beside the churning waves.

Serah looked down at the box beside her chest, and she reached up to slowly opened the latch, retrieving a folded knife from within. She quickly closed the box to protect the paper within from the rain, but Serah flipped open the knife, gazing down at the inscription.

A flicker of movement caught her gaze, and Serah looked up from the blade, but she could see nothing amiss among the rolling sea.

Serah stood after a while, turning back to walk up to the docks, all while the edge of a salmon-pink tail narrowly escaped her line of sight, disappearing into the ocean.


End file.
